Just a nightmare
by lunaluv22
Summary: I was going to put this in crossovers, but I had some trouble. Anyway drax's has been having nightmares and seening thing. So batman takes it on himself to help him.


Just a nightmare

Bruce senses that drax is upset and talks to him, but it's interrupted by Luther.

"Drax move!" Brainy cried, drax flew out of the way, as Luther launched rockets at him. "Ha! That the best you got?" Drax demanded "drax no taunting" kuldur told him. "But it's fun" drax half wined "you think we don't know that?" Kidflash asked, "it doesn't matter don't do it" batman ordered. As he and superman watched from a building, "I think the team's gotten attached to the two" superman said. Batman just watched, how brainy and drax reacted with their new team. "Drax, you and Conner use your heat vision on the suit's core" brainy called. "Got it" the two called, they flew up and blasted Luther, "ha!" Drax cried, Luther fell, Conner flew to catch him.

As he fell, Luther shot two lazzers, Conner dodged, but drax had his back to them. "Drax! Look out!" Conner cried, drax turned in time to get hit square in the chest. "Drax!" Superman cried as drax fell, superman flew to catch him. But drax was falling too fast, he reached out his hand for drax to grab. But his hand went right through his "daddy!" Drax cried, superman flew faster, but couldn't catch, drax, drax felt tears in his eyes. He saw the ground quickly approaching, he clenched his eyes shut. "Please, daddy! Do something! Please, please save me!" Drax cried, screaming at the top of his lungs and reaching out for superman.

"Daddy!" Drax cried, shooting up from his bed, he panted, as he looked around. He was in his and Conner's room, Conner had stayed at M.T. Justice. So his bed was empty, drax slid out of his bed, he walked down the hall to clark's room. He opened the door, he saw Clark sleeping peacefully. Drax slipped into the room and closed the door, he walked over to the bed. He smiled at how peaceful Clark looked. He lifted up the sheets and crawled under them, Clark woke feeling someone in his bed. "Huh? Oh, drax what are you doing?" He asked, "I'm sorry, daddy, but I didn't want to be alone" drax said. "You had another nightmare" more a statement than a question. Drax nodded "it's ok I'm here" Clark told him hugging him close.

The next day, drax went to mount justice "now arriving Drax zod B 07" the computer announced. "Hello, drax" brainy said, drax nodded walking up to, Conner. "Not yet" Conner told him, drax wanted to ask when. But knew they'd just get into an argument, so he didn't say anything. He saw flash and man-hunter talking to their protege, they saw him. And walked up to the two kryptonians "hey, how you two holding up?" Flash asked "fine" drax said sounding snappish "better than before" Conner told him. "You know we're all here for you , if you need us" man-hunter told them. Drax just looked away "thanks" Conner told them. The two heroes nodded "he just needs time" drax heard man-hunter tell flash.

It's been a month I'm fine drax thought walking away, he stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see, batman "we need to talk" he said. Guess I should have seen this coming he's already talked to them drax thought, as batman lead him out.

Drax tapped his long claw like-nail on the table of the booth "may I take your order?" A waitress asked, "devil's food" batman said now in civilian clothes. "Apple pie" drax said, scuffing the inch high heel of his motorcycle boots on the floor. Bruce always wondered why, drax never asked, Clark for a motorcycle. Considering he dressed like a Gothic motorcycle rider. "If you're gonna suggest I stay at mount justice for a while then this is going to be a short conversation" drax told him.

"No, actuallyy I just wanted to see how you're doing, querl and dick are worried about you"Brucee told him. "You can tell them I'm fine, I'm no stranger to taking care of myself" drax said. As the waitress placed their orders in front of them. "I know but you are to being alone" Bruce said picking up his fork. "I'm dealing with it" drax said, Bruce looked, drax over. Noting how different he was from, Clark and Conner, like how he ate. When it came to apple pie Clark and Conner dug in like kids with candy. But, drax ate like he was at one of Bruce's fundraisers. Clark could have a bad temper if prevoked and Conner's was defently bad. Both tended to act on them, drax had a temper, but didn't act on it instead he planed his moves.

Drax pushed up his shades hiding his neon-pink eyes, drax had spent most of his life in the phantom zone. Where he only had adults to talk to. So, because of that drax was emotionally stunted, but if you didn't go near him when he was in one of his moods you'd never know. "Guess it's going to be a nice day after all" drax said looking out the window. Bruce saw rain clouds gathering, another difference between him and the other two. Clark and Conner liked sunny days, but drax preferred rainy days. Bruce actually smiled, he's not such a bad influence after all he thought as they ate in silence.

Their meal was interruptedd by an explosion, they sawLutherr in his exosuit outside thewindow. They looked at each other "we'll finish this latter" Bruce told him laying money on the table. Drax nodded and the two rushed out onto an abandoned building. They changed into their costumes, batman helped drax fight Luther. But it felt more like he was keeping, drax from killing Luther. With how Luther kept baiting him "what's the matter? Can't beat me knowing daddy's not coming to your rescue?" Luther teased, that was the wrong thing to say, for drax that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Drax let out a furious animal like cry and dive bombed Luther.

He plowed Luther into the ground and tore off all his armor. He stared down at Luther pure primal rage and hate into his eyes. "Never again, I won't let you hurt anyone again!" He screamed, he was about to punch Luther with all his strength. When someone grabbed him from behind. And pulled him away "let go he deserves to die!" Drax cried "I know that, but do you really think, superman would want you to take this path?" Batman asked, drax stopped struggling "no" he said pain in his voice. Batman led him away, as the police and mida apared on scene. "You ready to talk?" He asked, as they stood on a building "yes" drax said feeling the rain fall.

"I know he's gone, but sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. And it's like he's still here, I know he's dead, but there are times when I just need to see him" drax told him. Batman lay a hand on, drax's shoulder "I know what you mean. Dick and I have both been there, but's only been a month since, Clark passed away. You need to give yourself and Conner time" Bruce told him. "I know, but he's been staying at mount justice every night. And he acts like I don't want to, but I do. I want to stay where I'm not alone more than anything" drax told him. "Then why go back to that empty apartment?" Bruce asked, "because I know if I don't then I'll never be able to. The longer you put something off, the further you get from doing it" drax said sobbing.

"You're right which is why tomorrow we'll talk to Conner about going back" Bruce told him. "Why not now?" Drax asked, trying to stop his tears. "Because right now neither of you are fit to be alone" Bruce said. Drax let a choked sob escape his throught, Bruce pulled him into a one armed hug. "Just let it out" he told him, drax had been trying to act brave for, Conner. And hadn't cried since clark's death, but now that he was he couldn't stop. Bruce felt hi shake and heard the muffled sobs. As drax cried into his chest, finally the shakes and sobs stopped. He looked down to see, drax had cried himself to sleep. He stared at him for a minute, rain dripping off his cowl. He picked, drax up bridle style "goodnight, drax and remember you're not alone" Bruce whispered carrying him back to mount justice.


End file.
